Captain America
A sickly, young farm boy was given the gift of life by a new version of the Super Soldier Serum. In exchange for the help of the military scientists it was agreed that he would become the new symbol of hope for the United States. He would become Captain America. Biography Childhood Illness Benjamin Matthew Davis was born in Smallville, Kansas to Robert and Carol Davis. His parents were humble farmers but managed to live firmly in the middle class of society throughout Ben's childhood. When he was young he was diagnosed with muscular dystrophy, which became more and more severe as he got older. By the time he was seventeen he had lost the ability to walk and his parents were told that within a few more short years he would lose all motor functions and would most likely not survive past the age of thirty. Robert and Carol tried everything but were told time and again that there is no cure for muscular dystrophy. However, good news arrived one afternoon to the Davis farm. A military scientist named Dr. James Corday told Ben's parents that he believed he could cure their son. In fact, it wouldn't just cure him but it would enhance him physically and mentally to the peak of human evolution. He explained about the Super Soldier Serum that had originally turned Steve Rogers into the legendary Captain America. Corday had recreated the serum and offered them the cure. However, Ben would be forced to serve in the United States military for a time. The Davis' discussed it with their son and they decided to accept the serum. After it was administered Ben was walking almost immediately. Within the week he was stronger and faster than his father. The serum had been a success. Military Training After receiving the serum Ben was immediately shipped off to begin his training. It had been difficult for him to say goodbye to his parents. Smallville had been the only place he had ever called home. The next several years he was educated in the art of war, interrogation, close combat, firearms, etc. However, his schooling did not end with military tactics. He was also educated in science, history, literature, and many other subjects. He received a better education than most of the wealthy children of his generation. The United States did this to make sure they had a well rounded, intelligent soldier wielding the shield. Near the end of his education he was sent on several missions in order to assess his capabilities. The Invaders Eventually Ben was given the mantle of Captain America after the previous Cap, Derek Sheppard, relinquished the title and shield. He was clearly a natural with the circular weapon and soon his shield combat abilities rivaled that of the first Captain America, Steve Rogers. Eventually, they placed him on a secret team sponsored by the United States and Great Britain; the Invaders. Under the leadership of the man called Guardian the Invaders were dispatched around the world to defend the interests of the two world powers. During his time with the team Ben fell in love with fellow Invader Songbird, also known as Kayla Griffin. The two became very close and throughout their time with the Invaders many of their fellow team members believed they would eventually get married. However, Ben became less and less enthusiastic about serving as a soldier for the government, as he didn't feel as if he was truly saving innocent lives. Their missions seemed to be more and more geared towards protecting oil stations and other monetary holdings. When his contract with the military finally expired he opted to not rejoin. Kayla took it as a personal betrayal and called off their relationship. Ben remained with the U.S. government as an outside contractor. He would only accept missions that he felt was in the best interest of the United States. The Boy from Brazil As Chronicled In: Captain America and the Boy From Brazil Captain America was tasked with protecting a boy named Max by Brian Grace, director of Vanguard. He was initially teamed up with the Black Widow who was also sent by Grace. They were to uncover who was attempting to kill the boy as well as protect him. Eventually, after fighting off the Serpent Society several times, they discovered the true enemy; Hydra. The organization managed to kidnap Max and so Captain America called in reinforcements in the form of Ethan Cross aka Hawkeye. The trio tracked down the Hydra cell that had taken Max. They engaged them in combat in an old warehouse. Aside from typical Hydra agents the organization were employing super villains in the form of the Grim Reaper, Blizzard, Whirlwind, and Titan. The heroes defeated their enemies and Vanguard arrived to arrest the villains for hire, locking them away in Blackwell Prison. Unfortunately, the leaders of the conspiracy, Madame Hydra and her father the Red Skull escaped. The group tracked the pair down again but found they were under the protection of the mercenary Super-Soldier known as the Reaper. Unknown to the heroes the Reaper had been sent by the Red Skull's ally, Baron Zemo. The assassin managed to keep Madame Hydra and the Skull safe. However, the heroes still managed to all but cripple Hydra as an organization, effectively protecting Max for the foreseeable future. The Infinity Gauntlet As Cronicled in: Avengers: This Day In Progress! Bringing Down the H.A.M.M.E.R. Coming Soon! Powers Artificially Enhanced Physiology: Davis has no superhuman powers, although as a result of the Super-Soldier serum, he was transformed from a normal man into a "perfect" specimen of human development and conditioning. Davis is as intelligent, strong, fast, agile, and durable as it is possible for a human being to be without being considered superhuman. *'Peak Human Strength:' Davis' physical strength is enhanced to the very peak of human potential. As a result, Davis is as physically strong as a human being can be without being classified as superhuman. Government files class him as being capable of lifting up to 800 lbs. *'Peak Human Speed:' He can run at speeds of up to approximately 30 miles per hour, and has on an occasion run a mile in little over a minute (almost 60 mph) when under duress. *'Peak Human Stamina:' His body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing poisons in his muscles, granting him phenomenal endurance. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours without rest before showing any signs of fatigue. *'Peak Human Agility:' Davis' agility is superior to that of any Olympic athlete that has ever competed. *'Peak Human Reflexes:' Davis' reflexes is superior to that of any Olympic athlete that has ever competed. *'Peak Human Durability:' Davis' ability to withstand injury is superior to those of ordinary humans. This explains how he has survived the physical punishment during his career like building falls and explosions. *'Peak Human Metabolism:' His enhanced metabolism allows him to heal from injury or disease faster than normal humans. His immunity to diseases, toxins, or even alcohol poisoning is extraordinary. Davis stated he couldn't get drunk and has never been sick after receiving the SSS. *'Peak Human Mental Process:' Davis' mental performance has been greatly enhanced, allowing his mind to operate in the most efficient and rapid manner possible. One manifestation of this is his tactical genius; the ability to quickly process multiple information streams (e.g., threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations. Davis also possesses an edictic memory, meaning that he never forgets anything and has perfect recall. This enables him to remember any military tactic and apply it to any situation. *'Peak Human Reflexes:' He possesses reaction time near superior to any Olympic athlete that has ever competed. *'Peak Human Perception:' Davis has exceptionally keen eyesight and hearing. Abilities *'Master Martial Artist:' Captain America has mastered multiple martial arts including American-style boxing, Okinawa-te, jujitsu, aikido, judo, and various others which he either portrayed skill or knowledge in (two of them being pressure point fighting in which he rendered a guard unconscious using a nerve pinch and taijiquan) and combined these disciplines with his acrobatic talents to create his own unique hand-to-hand style of combat. He engages in a daily regimen of rigorous exercise (including aerobics, weight lifting, gymnastics, simulated combat, and even blind fighting) to keep himself in peak condition, and has often defeated opponents whose size, strength, or other powers greatly exceeded his own. Captain America is one of the finest human combatants Earth has ever known, alongside individuals such as Batman and Wolverine. *'Master Shield Fighter:' Captain America's years of training and experience with his unique shield, as well as its physical properties, allow him to accomplish mind-boggling feats with the item. Aside from bashing foes with it and blocking incoming attacks, Cap is able to throw the shield with nearly perfect aim. He is able to hit multiple targets with the same throw by means of ricochet, and can even achieve a boomerang-like return effect with it, allowing him to strike enemies from behind or retrieve the shield without objects to ricochet from. *'Master Tactician and Strategist:' Captain America is an accomplished strategist. He is widely considered one of, if not the greatest tactician on the planet both on and off the battlefield. He is able to formulate battle strategies and his brilliant tactical sense allows him to just as quickly alter any strategy of plan to fit the need of the situation change. *'Master Acrobat:' His years of training have made him an expert in the field of acrobatics and gymnastics as well as a stunning aerialist. *'Indomitable Will:' He is a very strong willed person second to none. He is able to suppress all forms of temptation including physical, mental, and sexual. He is capable of resisting all forms of mind control; only the strongest willed individuals have a chance of enslaving him. *'Expert Marksman:' He can throw most if not all projectile weaponry with great aim and is well versed in the use of firearms though he prefers not to use them. *'Weapons Proficiency:' He does not usually use weapons other than his shield, but in desperate times or situations where he and teammates are outnumbered, he will wield additional weapons to ensure victory. He has used staffs, bludgeons, and is adept with swords. He likely received training with different kinds of weapons during wartime for undercover infiltration missions in the event of not being able to use his shield. *'Multi-lingual:' He is fluent in Russian, German, Japanese, Greek, and possibly other languages. *'Expert Pilot:' He is a phenomenal pilot and is also versed in many if not all Military, Vanguard, and Avengers equipment. Equipment *'Shield:' This is the original Shield that Steve Rogers acquires from Howard Stark during World War II. Rogers chooses the unadorned Vibranium shield (actually a prototype) over several more advanced models based on the triangular shield, having it painted into the familiar red, white and blue pattern from its original grey color. It is made from what is said to be all the known vibranium there is on Earth, at that time. While described as being vibration-''absorbent'', it has also known as being rather vibration-''reflecting'', as the kinetic force from Thor's Mjolnir striking the shield rebounds as a powerful shockwave, leveling a small section of heavily forested area in the process. This may be due to the shield reaching its limit of absorption, thus reflecting the excess away. It is also capable of deflecting Iron Man's repulsor blasts. but again this may be due to absorbing part of the energy. The shield's shape makes it a superb throwing weapon. It can cut through the air with minimal wind resistance. It is also able to bounce off solid objects, such as walls and floors, when struck on its edge and can be ricocheted off of multiple surfaces. *'Uniform:' Cap's suit is constructed of a Nomex and Kevlar fiber and offers a medium level of resistance to force impacts. The suit also allows Ben to be much more agile and flexible in combat since it's less armored weight. The new suit carries a wireless communicator and allows for a sidearm. The shield can be attached to the back. *'Utility Belt:' Cap has often worn a utility belt containing mission-specific equipment. Limitations Though his immune system is phenomenal he is still subject to all other human vulnerabilities. Category:Characters (WH) Category: Males (WH) Category:Heroes Category:Avengers Category:Super Soldier Family